1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates to sealed receptacles which are used for collection of monies in the forms of coins and bills. In its broadest form, the field of the present invention relates to "piggy banks" which are used to collect the monies and from which the monies can be subsequently retrieved through opening the receptacle. More particularly, the present invention focuses on receptacles which can be placed in a mass location format in order to increase the amount of charitable contributions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, receptacles to receive monies are known in the prior art. The most common type of receptacle is the child's "piggy bank". In a more adult form, many conventional safes are provided with a slot where coins or dollar bills can be inserted. The safe is subsequently opened through use of a key to unlock the safe or by setting the appropriate combination in those safes where a combination lock is used.
There is no prior art apparatus which can be used to safely collect monies on a mass location basis without the use an attendant to watch over the collected monies. Collection plates used by organizations such as the salvation army are well known. However, these places have the contributions placed in a plate, bucket or other fully opened receptacle from which the the money can be easily removed. There is no present apparatus which enables an organization to safely collect money through a mass location basis by the use of unattended collection means.